


Snow Angel

by The_Bentley



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Sex, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Blizzards & Snowstorms, Blow Jobs, Couch Cuddles, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Fireplaces, Fluff, Foreplay, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Kissing, M/M, Napping, Pampering, Post-Canon, Rescue, Smut, Soft Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Vacation, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:13:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28526019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Bentley/pseuds/The_Bentley
Summary: Aziraphale understood now why such snowfalls were called magical by some.  He walked out to the edge of the raised patio where the protection the house offered ended to hold his hand out for catching flakes.And promptly fell off the edge into a rather large drift.Aziraphale gets more than he bargains for when he wants to take a holiday in a snowy location, but not to worry.  Crowley will always be there to rescue him.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 82
Collections: Good Snowmens Winter Gift Exchange





	Snow Angel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EveningStarcatcher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveningStarcatcher/gifts).



> My 100th fic!

_A quaint village in the Swiss Alps during the winter, present day  
_

The wind’s vicious howl echoed down the fireplace chimney, reminding Crowley and Aziraphale of the blizzard raging outside even though their backs were to the large sliding door leading out to the back garden’s patio. Crowley pulled the afghan throw he had wrapped tightly around himself up almost to his chin as he wished Aziraphale had picked a different locale for their holiday, preferably a tropical one. The Bahamas were always nice this time of year. He sighed as he leaned against the angel determined to soak up all the warmth Aziraphale was giving off in addition to that from the cheery flames burning in the fireplace.

“You’re not enjoying this at all, are you?” asked Aziraphale.

“I’m fine.”

Crowley gave him a half-hearted smile. This time it was Aziraphale’s turn to choose where they went and in six thousand years on Earth, he had never spent a considerable amount of time in an area that received large amounts of snowfall for the express purpose of enjoying it. It was always “pass through, get your job done, return to London and report to Gabriel that things were completed.” There was no chance to build a snowman. Watch the snow fall while drinking a nice glass of wine. Learn to ice skate. Any kind of winter fun. Now that they were free, Aziraphale wished to experience that, and of course, Crowley indulged him.

So here Crowley sat wrapped up against the cold he hated so much but learned to tolerate for the purpose of living on a damp little island he wouldn’t have chosen as his base of operations if the angel he loved hadn’t decided to settle down there permanently. He ruminated on this as he was listening to the wind start to die down after hours of pushing drifts of snow around the garden outside their rented house. Finally, things slowed enough that it was now nothing more than a light breeze attempting to bully the large flakes that fell from the sky, then it became nothing at all. Aziraphale stirred.

“You stay right there. I’m going to go out on the patio to watch the snow.”

“You sure you don’t want me to come along?”

“I’ll be fine.”

“I’m here if you need anything.”

Aziraphale patted Crowley’s thigh before getting up to head outside into his first snowfall. Well, not first snowfall exactly, but first snowfall he was experiencing for the simple sake of experiencing a snowfall with no other ulterior motives marring it. The house had protected the patio from the worst of it, the blizzard leaving behind only ankle-deep snow on it while the rest of the garden boasted much more than that. He walked out into the silence only hearing the quiet tap of snowflakes hitting the tree branches and the occasional breeze whistle through. A hush he had never stopped to observe before had settled on the surrounding land as if the snow that blanketed the ground worked to blanket any sound as well. And it wasn’t just sound that was changed, it was light as well. The sun was hidden by a thick cover of clouds, but it was still light out, aided by the lights that had come on around the city reflected off the whiteness of the snow itself. Aziraphale understood now why such snowfalls were called magical by some. He walked out to the edge of the raised patio where the protection the house offered ended to hold his hand out for catching flakes.

And promptly fell off the edge into a rather large drift. 

Arms flailing like he was a windmill, Aziraphale attempted to right himself only to sink in further while simultaneously making an unintended snow angel. He lifted his head to keep his cheeks from freezing despite what little contact they had with the snow. Trying to get righted, he managed to raise his upper half on his hands and prepared to turn over to stand up, only to have a tree above him lose the battle between it and the soft snow clinging to its branches, dumping its entire load of the cold stuff on his legs, burying them. He started to shiver as he tried to twist around to dig himself out, attempting for a few minutes to free himself, his angelic warmth had melted the snow so much Aziraphale could feel cold water seeping into his clothing, chilling his body as it soaked to the skin. He realised he needn't do this alone. 

“Crowley!”

His knight in slightly tarnished armour was immediately there, his footsteps crunching snow on the patio as he looked around for the angel.

“Aziraphale? Where are you?”

“Down here!”

He waved an arm as high as he could for the angle he was at and felt a warm hand grasp it. 

“I’ve got you. Give me a moment to get you out.”

Crowley was reaching through the snow to grab him around the waist, using demonic strength to yank him out through the snow piled on top of his lower body. Aziraphale blinked in surprise at the speed of it all as his partner brushed all the excess snow off his back then turned him around to do the same to his front. He was pulled close to Crowley’s side and escorted inside to stand in front of the fire, which was now roaring instead of burning at a level of cheery ambience. Aziraphale stayed where he was placed, teeth chattering. Crowley ran a hand through his damp curls, a concerned look on his face as he looked into the shocked blue eyes that stared back at him all puppy dog-like and pleading. He reached down to start to undo Aziraphale’s bowtie that he wore even while relaxing on holiday. 

“My poor angel. Just stay right there and let me get you out of those clothes.”

He could have miracled Aziraphale warm and dry in an instant, but that would have been a rather impersonal way of handling the situation. Sometimes, human ways were better. Tugging off the bowtie, Crowley draped it on a drying rack that had miraculously appeared beside the fireplace. Next, he unbuttoned Aziraphale’s waistcoat, sliding it off his shoulders to join the bowtie on the drying rack. Next was the angel’s shirt, lovingly unbuttoned then removed, leaving only his lower half covered in cold wet clothing.

“There, we’re almost done. You’d probably better do your shoes, trousers and pants yourself. I’ll stand here so you have something to balance on if you need to.”

Crowley took Aziraphale’s shaking hands in his, warming them with a miracle until his fingers unfroze enough to unlace shoes and unfasten trousers that he peeled off as soon as his shoes were set next to the hearth. An arm on Crowley’s shoulder, he kicked them off for the demon to pick up along with his boxers, leaving him in just his socks. Crowley reached around to the couch, grabbing up a warm blanket to wrap Aziraphale in, encasing him in its soft thickness before leading him over to sit down before joining him. He tapped Aziraphale’s leg.

“Give me that.”

Aziraphale placed his leg up on Crowley’s lap where his sock was peeled off and thrown on the drying rack where it hung perilously from one of the rods. The other sock soon joined it and Crowley was towelling Aziraphale’s hair dry while he smiled at one angel who was over being shocked by the sudden immersion in snow and enjoying the pampering. Crowley loved seeing his cherubic face showing the happiness he was feeling. Crowley just had to kiss that cute upturned nose as he miracled up a fluffy warm dressing robe in light blue for his love that Aziraphale smiled upon seeing.

“Well, I must have my demon’s favour. That is the most wonderful looking dressing robe I have ever seen.”

“You were shivering pretty badly there. I can’t have a cold angel. You might get sick.” Crowley’s smile was light, teasing. His golden-yellow eyes twinkled brightly in the firelight. 

“We don’t get ill, you silly thing.”

He stood up, shrugging off the blanket and reaching for the robe. He didn’t expect Crowley to put it on him, but he stood with him. Crowley stepped behind him, holding it out for Aziraphale to slip his arms in it before Crowley wrapped it around him and held him there as he tied the belt. Kisses were trailed down his neck, starting up near his hairline and ending at his nape as he reached around to ruffle Crowley’s hair in a show of playfulness. Crowley laughed, having learned to not be annoyed when Aziraphale did as it was nice to see the angel let go of the fussiness once in a while. 

“I don’t want to risk it.” Crowley pulled him on the couch with him, the two of them laughing as they landed on the wide cushions where Crowley situated himself behind Aziraphale and pulled the warm blanket up over both of them. “You’d better appreciate how much I spoil you.”

“Oh, I do.” Aziraphale would make it a point to spoil him right back at the next available opportunity. “I do so love you, my dear.”

“Same, angel.”

Crowley never said those three words, but it didn’t worry Aziraphale. They were triumphing bit by bit over the emotional struggles brought on by years of serving Heaven and Hell. One day it would come and Crowley more than made up for his lack of verbal ability to express love with actions that shouted it loud and clear. If Crowley’s actions had had a voice, it would have brought down mountains. But right now all they could hear was the snapping of the burning logs in the fireplace as they lay quietly enjoying each other in this little rented place in the middle of some city in Switzerland with a lovely a view of the Alps and all the snow they could ever want.

It was warm, comfortable. Aziraphale felt safe and loved here with Crowley practically wrapped around him like the snake he once was. Crowley eventually became lax, the arm he had draped over Aziraphale going limp across his body. Aziraphale picked it up, kissing the slim hand before settling in for a nap himself. He really had no other choice. Reaching above his head to get the book that lay there would jostle Crowley, awakening him and Aziraphale couldn’t have that. It was an excuse. A way to give himself permission to let go and doze an hour or so away until Crowley woke up again. He had spent the last six thousand years and immeasurable time before that staying awake. It was a hard habit to break, no matter how appealing sleep was, as he now knew after Crowley taught him the fine art of spending a few hours at a time unconscious.

An hour later, Aziraphale opened his eyes to the feeling of something poking him in the small of the back. Crowley’s breath still came slow and steady, but Aziraphale stroked the arm thrown over him and pressed back against the hardness that had awoken him.

“Mmmm,” said Crowley.

“Are you awake? Or is it just parts of you that are?”

“Getting there.” Crowley pawed at Aziraphale’s chest in a clumsy caress. 

Aziraphale pulled him on to his chest, now eye-to-eye with one sleepy demon who was blinking heavily at him. Crowley flopped onto Aziraphale’s sternum, kissing what skin he could reach through a gap in the robe without moving his head while Aziraphale stroked his hair in return. The angel waited patiently for Crowley to come back to life, stroking downward along his spine then back up again. Enticing. Tempting with all the experience of their long Arrangement. Indulging his demon’s need for touch, thus he’d be indulged in return. Aziraphale had learned how to milk it for all it was worth to the benefit of both of them.

“You want something, I take it?”

“Only if you do, my dear.”

“Riiiight, angel. You’re giving me rather strong hints here.”

Crowley targeted Aziraphale’s collarbones, leaving behind strong kisses that proved he was coming to full alertness and very interested in a little physical activity. Aziraphale lifted his head, exposing his neck to Crowley’s loving smooches and finding that it didn’t take long for him to locate an earlobe to nibble on while Aziraphale squirmed in delight below him. 

“I take it you want me on top this time?” he whispered.

“I know you enjoy it.”

“You’re not fooling me, Aziraphale. You want more pampering after falling in that snowdrift.” Crowley had raised his head to smile at him. “You only have to ask, you know. It would be quite a shock in end up head first in such cold. I’m happy to help keep you warm and getting your blood flowing is a good way to make sure you don’t get chilled again.” Crowley’s eyebrow raised mischievously. 

Aziraphale flushed, scratching over Crowley’s shoulder blades in apology. “Please, Crowley?”

Reaching up, he started to undo the buttons on Crowley’s Henley, making it easier for him to pull it off over his head. His own robe’s belt was untied and pulled open exposing everything but his arms that remained still in the sleeves. Crowley’s trousers and everything else left on him disappeared suddenly, neither one of them sure who performed the miracle that made them end up on the floor next to his discarded shirt. It didn’t matter. Nobody was keeping track of their miracles any more and no rude notes would show up chastising them. Crowley dipped his head, worshipping along the curve of Aziraphale’s belly as his hands wandered along his plump inner thighs. All the more to tickle and bite at as far as he was concerned. Aziraphale let out a breathy moan or two, his hands winding locks of red hair around his fingers. Crowley felt him lovingly tugging at it.

Crowley nibbled his way from the top of Aziraphale’s belly to the very bottom, leaving kisses and licks here and there as he moved along enjoying the feel and taste of Aziraphale’s skin, his adoration fuelled by the angel’s vocal responses and the fingers scratching along his scalp. He paused a moment, laying his cheek against a plush thigh as he contemplated his next move while taking in the wonderful view before him. Yes . . . that definitely deserved some attention, didn’t it?

Aziraphale felt his tongue hot and wet on his cock, slow and sensuous in its movements as he teased Aziraphale. The angel raised his head to make eye contact with a winking Crowley and knew. The demon was just going to take his sweet time, a leisurely blow job not done to completion so he could slide into Aziraphale when they both were ready for it. Laying his head back down, Aziraphale caressed Crowley’s hair again as he closed his eyes to better enjoy the feel of his long tongue on sensitive parts. Crowley was good at what he did, the tingling feeling that began in Aziraphale’s cock travelling through his inner thighs and up into his belly where it became a warm sensation that he could no longer describe as anything other than pure desire. Like an electric shock, it shot through his limbs and eventually reached his mind, tickling along it with feelings transposed from physical to emotional. 

Oh, God. It felt wonderful and even that seemed a rather lack-lustre description for the feel of Crowley sucking on his cock, his tongue pressed hard against the underside of it where thousands of nerves fired off until Aziraphale was sure he was going to overload any moment. This was it. He was going to discorporate from pure feeling alone and then where would they be? He had no idea how hard he was digging into Crowley’s scalp with his nails, but it didn’t matter. Nothing was going to interrupt either of them right now. What was happening was powerful enough to cancel out any other sensation either of them felt. 

“Crowley! You’re . . . you’re getting me too close!”

Crowley slowed down, Aziraphale feeling his tongue let up somewhat as his movements became less lively. It was soft now, like the snow falling outside post-blizzard. Crowley’s hand was reaching up to grasp Aziraphale’s, their fingers slotting together. Grateful Crowley knew better than to just quit stone-cold, which would be like a bucket of cold water to the face, he squeezed his fingers in appreciation of him tapering off as he did. It still felt so good and Aziraphale still let out the softest of moans in response. 

After a few minutes, he pulled off, sucking it as he went until his mouth came off Aziraphale’s cock with an audible pop. 

“Ready?”

“Oh, yes.”

Crowley reached for the lube setting on the table beside them, an indication this wasn’t their first session this holiday. It had been miracled into existence during a frenzied session yesterday brought on by too much touching during the discussion of some past event that had little to do with sex in the first place. It was once again being applied to needed parts. Who knew such a human action could feel so good!

Aziraphale felt Crowley enter him, a small joyful noise emitting from his throat as his cock slowly slid in. Crowley was always very tender with Aziraphale, making sure he never did anything that might cause him distress. Pulling his legs up to wrap the best he could around Crowley’s hips, Aziraphale felt him begin to move and squeezed his ankles around tighter. The sensations would soon overwhelm his ability to keep his legs in that position, but by that point, it wouldn’t matter. They would both be so tied up in this physical manifestation of their love that such a small thing passed beyond notice. Arms tight around Crowley’s neck, Aziraphale kissed him, returning the feelings of love he was experiencing.

He was cherished and in such ways he had never dreamed of until they were able to start openly expressing their affection for each other and discovering that romantic love was not a concept restricted to humankind. Or even angels. A demon could love if he would allow himself and Aziraphale found how such a concept made his heart rejoice, as it should. He was the sole recipient of a demon’s love, and he greedily ate up all Crowley had to give him, although it wasn’t as greedy as he thought because it was not a unilateral sort of love. He closed his eyes, his fingers meandering over Crowley’s back as he lifted his hips a touch so that Crowley would be hitting just the right areas. Yes . . . right there. If that sensation wasn’t love expressed on a physical level, he wasn’t sure what was, nor did he ever want to know.

Crowley’s sweat dripped on to his shoulder and Aziraphale wiped the dampness from the demon’s temples, tenderly tracing over his tattoo. He received thanks in the form of a deep kiss passionately given, Crowley’s tongue exploring his mouth thoroughly while he whimpered muffled sounds in response. They shared each other’s every breath.

He lost track of time.

He lost track of his own body.

He felt nothing but love.

Finally, he cried out, signalling that it was soon going to come to an end and a voice cut across everything, bringing him back to reality, but not in a jarring way. He simply was just there, staring through glassy eyes up at Crowley who wore a look of intense concentration as he came, shouting loudly with Aziraphale right on his heels, clinging to Crowley’s neck like he would fall to the floor if he didn’t. Their cries mingling briefly before they both fell silent, Crowley resting now after such exertion on Aziraphale’s chest. Aziraphale embraced his spent demon, whispering some sweet nothings in a tired voice. Praising his efforts.

“I do love you very much, Crowley. I adore how you make me feel so special. Thank you, my dear.”

“I . . . love you, too, angel.”

Aziraphale nearly jumped out of his skin to hear those words, just barely able to keep his excitement in check before he blurted out something that brought the sentence to Crowley’s full attention. No, now was not the time. Best to let it pass quietly rather than say anything. Such words were shy; he had no desire to scare them back into the demon never to be heard again. No, he would snuggle here in the afterglow and quietly enjoy them by himself along with all the love that backed them up.


End file.
